Additive manufacturing generates three-dimensional structures through addition of material layer-by-layer or volume-by-volume to form the structures, rather than removing material from an existing component to generate three-dimensional structures. Additive manufacturing may be advantageous in certain circumstances, such as rapid prototyping, repair, forming components with complex three-dimensional structures, or the like. In some examples, the additive manufacturing process may utilize a laser to melt or sinter together powdered materials in predetermined shapes to form the three-dimensional structures.